Life Isn't As It Seems
by EmbraceTheDifference
Summary: This is the story of two best friends, Lea Evans and Hazel Cohen, as they make their way through college at NYU with the same but very different plans. Then everything changed when they get a letter in the mail from an old friend.
1. It all begins with an alarm clock

**This is the story of Lea Evans and Hazel Cohen. They are best friends that decided to go to NYU together for college and now live together. Things change when they get a letter in the mail from an old friend. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm clocked buzzed just as it did every morning to wake Lea and Hazel up.<p>

"COME ON HAZEL! You can't be late for class again! It is only our second week and you have been late 5 times! You need to get your act together." Lea said in a very

harsh and concerned tone.

"Whatever. I hate college anyways. I think I'm gonna go down to my usual place. You got five bucks?" Hazel asked sleepily.

"Oh my gosh Hazel are you serious! No. Now I'm going to take a shower and then head to the auditorium for rehearsal before classes." Lea continued. "You should eat

and head to class."

"Do I really have to?" Hazel complained.

"Am I obsessed with Glee?" Lea questioned.

Hazel sighed, "Yes..."

"Then that's a yes" said Lea as she walked into the bathroom with her towel.

* * *

><p>Hazel finally got out of bed and was on her way out the door (twenty minutes late. no surprise there) when she saw something. A note.<p>

"Huh? What's this?" Hazel whispered to herself.

She read the note aloud, "Dear Lea, I know it's been a while but I really miss you. College just isn't the same without you. I wish I chose to come with you and Hazel to

New York but Pennsylvania was just calling me. Anyways, I finish my classes early this week so I have Thursday and Friday off. I was wondering if we could hang out. I can

come to New York and chill with you guys for a bit. Just let me know okay? -Jason"

Hazel paused for a moment. "Holy shit… I haven't seen Jason in forever. Why didn't Lea tell me?" Hazel asked herself. She realized that she was now thirty minutes late

for class, let out another sigh and an "Oh shit" and then headed for class with that note on her mind. Lea had some explaining to do...

* * *

><p>On her way out the door earlier this morning, Lea got the mail from the mailbox next to the door.<p>

"What the..?" Lea began to say as she pulled out a letter the came from Philadelphia.

"From Jason Grae? Holy crap... I haven't talked to him in... Wow..." She was speechless.

Jason Grae was her best friend in grade school. They met in 5th grade and both had big New York plans for the future. But as the time changed, he changed. He gained

more confidence, started to want to help people like him, and finally when the time came, he decided to go to Pennsylvania to study Psychology.

"I can't believe it. It's really him." Lea said as she started to tear up at the site of her old friend's handwriting. She had to tell Hazel, but she couldn't. Part of her was

hesitant to write back.

"I just need time to think" Lea reasoned with herself. Then she put the note down so that Hazel can find it and left for the auditorium.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime Hazel left the NYU campus to look for answers.<p>

"Where the fuck is she?" Hazel said angrily.

She went into the cafe across the street from the apartment to find Lea sitting at a table by herself staring down at the same not that Hazel read that morning.

"Why?" Hazel shouted. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that Jason sent that letter?"

"Hazel, I can explain..." Lea said faintly.

"Oh PLEASE do!" Hazel exclaimed with a bit of annoyance creeping on her voice.

"Okay..." Lea started. "When I was leaving for the auditorium this morning I found this in the mail. I freaked out because we haven't seen Jason in so long so I just left it

on the counter. I couldn't decide whether to write back or not so I haven't...yet..." Hazel sat down across from Lea.

"That's it... Okay then if you don't write back saying that we'd love to have him over, I will" Hazel declared. "Don't you still have his number? Text him or something. I want

to see him again. Please." She pleaded.

"Okay okay. I guess I'll text him tonight and let him know, okay" Lea reasoned.

"Sounds perfect," Hazel said.

"Wait" Lea said. "What should I say? I mean we haven't talked in over a year. He could be a completely different person for all we know? What if he is all sophisticated

and stuff now that he is majoring in psychology?" Lea rambled on and on.

"Lea! Calm yourself! We may not have talked to Jason in a year, but from the amount of time that we've known him, we know that nothing will take away his lovable

awkward-ness. It just wouldn't be the same. He would never allow that to happen anyways." Hazel, for the first time ever, reasoned.

"Are you sure. Because you know things change as time goes on. People change. I don't know if i would be able to deal with it if he was different.." Lea worried.

"I am absolutely positive. Anyways, you know him better than I do." Hazel reminded Lea.

"True. But, I still don't know what to say. Do I just say something like 'Hey it's Lea and yeah you can come over?' That sounds crazy.." Lea questioned.

"You're right. That does sound weird. Why don't you make a conversation starter like 'Hey it's Lea. I know you were expecting a letter... yada yada yada' That sounds

more reasonable." Hazel suggested.

"That's perfect!" Lea exclaimed.

She began the text while reading it to Hazel. " "Hey Jason, it's Lea. I know you probably didn't expect a text, but I still had your number so

I thought that would be easier than sending a letter. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you still wanted to come over later this week and stay with us for all of next week. I

know you only mentioned the two days off but we are on break next week so I assumed you would be too. Okay well umm text me back :)."

She shifted in her seat and looked at Hazel. "How does that sound?"

Hazel sat quietly for a moment then looked up smiling and said, "That sounds wonderful. It sounds very inviting and not awkward at all. I just hope Jason gets it." Hazel

said with a bit of concern creeping into her voice.

"Oh I KNOW Jason will get it. We may not have talked in a while but I know that's his phone number. But you really think it's okay?" Lea said.

"Yep. It's perfect. Now send it to him. We need to get back to class before it starts this time." Hazel mocked how Lea treats her in the morning.

Lea stifled a laugh. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." She pressed send and the two made their way back to the campus.


	2. The Other Side Of Things

**This is the _other_ side of things. This is how the whole letter/text thing is going from Jason Grae and Chris Andrew's point of view.**

* * *

><p>"It's been a week since I sent her the letter," Jason complained.<p>

"Well you need to give her time to think. You guys haven't talked in over a year. The last time I saw Lea was my graduation. She has been in New York for a while. Don't

worry she'll write back." Chris reassured.

**_Jason Grae and Chris Andrews have know each other since grade school as well as Lea. Chris is a year younger but has still been good friends with both Jason and Lea _****_for quite some time. Jason started to develop feelings for Jason in his junior year of high-school and Chris was the only one who knew._**

"Do you think I should tell them? I mean they have always been very accepting of all my quirks, But I'm still nervous." Jason questioned.

"It'll be fine. If it'll make you feel better, I can come with you. Lea already knows me so it won't be like bringing a stranger to her house." Chris reasoned.

"Please come with me. It would actually make everything easier. You're so amazing" said Jason.

"Okay Jay. I'll come with as long as you promise me one thing." Chris stated.

"What's that?" Jason replied.

"Come over here with your most beautiful boyfriend and watch this move. You need to calm down and I need a cuddle partner. It's a win/win." Chris reasoned.

Jason laughed, "Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jason got a text from a number that was strangely familiar. He was curious as to who it was so, of course, he opened it.<p>

"What is it Jason?" Chris asked.

Jason stared contently at the phone while he read the text to Chris. _"Hey Jason, it's Lea. I know you probably didn't expect a text, but I still had your number so I thought _

_that would be easier than sending a letter. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you still wanted to come over later this week and stay with us for all of next week. I know you only _

_mentioned the two days off but we are on break next week so I assumed you would be too. Okay well umm text me back :)"_

Jason and Chris sat in silence for a moment. "Well, text her back!" Chris said with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure?" Jason worried. "We still have to tell her about us. Should I ask if you can come too?"

"Absolutely! Like I said, she knows me so I don't think it'll be a problem with her." Chris, being the level minded person he is, reasoned with Jason.

"Okay. I'll text her back. But what should I say? Should I say how grateful I am? How should I ask her if you can come to? How are we going to tell them about us? Oh my

God I'm freaking out!" Jason ranted.

"Jay calm down! Everything will be fine. Just tell her that you would be delighted to come and stay for the whole week. Then simply ask if you can bring a guest. Tell her

that she knows the person because I don't want it to be too big of a surprise." explained Chris.

Jason took a deep breath and calmed down. "Okay. Here it goes."

He began the text. _"Hey Lea. It's Jason. I would be thrilled to come and visit you guys and stay a whole week. We have SO much to catch up on! Oh, one thing. I was _

_wondering if I could bring a friend. This person means a lot to me and you guys have met before so it won't be a stranger. Let me know. Thanks again for everything :)" _

Jason looked up at Chris."So what do you think?"

Chris smiled and said, "It's perfect, just like you. So can we please go back to sleep? We both have to work tomorrow and neither of us can afford to be late again."

Jason chuckled, "Okay. I do need my beauty sleep. This face doesn't come along as easily as it looks."

"Believe me. I know," Chris mocked. They both laughed and kissed before they went to bed dreaming happily about the week that they were going to spend with their old

friends again.

* * *

><p>"Jay! Jason! WAKE UP!"<p>

Jason woke up startled to the sound of his boyfriend's sleepy but loud tone. "Chris what's wrong?"

Jason sat up quickly looking around for Chris. "We have fifteen minutes to get ready and head to work! Fifteen minutes!" Chris shouted from the bathroom sounding

exhausted.

"Dammit! We overslept again?" Jason said as he jumped out of bead and ran into the closet. "There isn't any laundry done is there?" Jason asked sourly.

"Haven't had time to do any. Just wear something that looks and smells clean." Chris suggested.

"Whatever..." Jason dejected. Five minutes later the two were out the door and on their way to the mall to start their jobs.

"Traffic is light so I think we can make it." Chris thought aloud.

"Will we have time to get some coffee first?" Jason yawned.

"Absolutely not. We are barely going to be able to pay rent this month if we go away for a week so we need to get in all the hours we can get." explained Chris.

"Ugh fine. OH SHIT!" Jason exclaimed.

"What?" Chris was startled by Jason's sudden reaction.

"My phone. I remember I got a text but we were in a rush so I didn't check it. Maybe it's from Lea!" Jason sounded very anxious. He pulled his phone out and saw that the

message was the same number from yesterday. "It's Lea!"

He read the message aloud._ "Hey Jason. Me again. It's wonderful that you are able to make it over here for break. You can drive over because traffic into the city will be _

_very light. Everyone is leaving for break. And who is this mysterious person that I happen to know? You can leave it a surprise if you do so desire, but you be warned. I _

_may know this person but you know that I don't like everyone I know. P.S.- Hazel is very excited. She has already prepped the guest room for two. Lord save us all :)"_

Jason sat back in the passenger seat of the car and smiled. "I don't think I need coffee anymore."

Chris laughed, "Haha, okay when we get home we will pack. Text her saying we should get there around 6pm tomorrow."

Jason whipped his phone out once again and texted Lea saying, "The mystery guest will remain a mystery and yes you do like this person. The person told me to tell

you that we will be heading your way mid-day tomorrow and will get there around 6pm. Can't wait to see you guys. Tell Hazel we said hi :)"

Jason sat back once again, smiled, and whispered just loud enough that Chris could here, "I can't wait!"


End file.
